Brenryn Hamarhaast
Brenryn is an NPC from the Temphere Campaign universe. She is a dwarf wizard who works with and is the girlfriend of the monster hunter Ashton. She seems to regularly help out in Penvost, credited with helping to modify Aelar's hyena curse and having been called upon to help save the party from the Frostfell. As with all Temphere NPCs, Brenryn is played by Tiger. History Pre-Game Not much is known about Brenryn's life before the party met her. She seems to have a history with the monster hunter Ash, and both of them have helped out the were-giant-hyena Aelar, but beyond that she hasn't revealed a lot yet. Adventure Four: Into the Frostfell Brenryn used her abilities as a wizard to open a portal from Temphere into the Frostfell, right where the party was fleeing from the kuo-toa and sahuagin. While Aelar and the Penvost guards drove off the enemies, Brenryn spoke to the party, introducing herself and confirming that they were the adventurers she was looking for. She conjured a magic horse to let Dahlia fetch Marigold from where Owltooth and her daughters were babysitting the dog, and then opened a gate to bring everyone back to Penvost. Once the group was safe, Brenryn revealed that she was acquainted with the monster hunter the group was looking for, revealing her name to be Ash. It was also heavily implied that the two live together, as Brenryn stated that the party was "still a few days from me and Ash's place." She was disturbed by the goings-on that had brought the party to Penvost, but opted against theorizing before they could speak to Ash and consult the duo's library. Adventure Five: The Monster Hunter With Medea staying behind to tend to a sick Hush, Brenryn took over as the party's primary guide to Ash's home. She assisted them when they helped rescue travelers on the road from an owlbear, and together with the party greeted the druid Edith. When Edith revealed that she was yet a seventh person looking for Ash, Brenryn was extremely amused, declaring that Ash was going to hate having her identity outed to so many people. Brenryn lead the part past the defenses around the lodge where she and Ash were living, but before they could even get in the door Ash burst out of a window, pursued by a ghostly vampire. Brenryn somewhat exasperatedly remarked that she couldn't even leave Ash alone for a few days. Ash explained that a music box she and Brenryn had recently confiscated from a deceased necromancer had animated all of the monster parts in the lodge as ghosts. The party agreed to help the duo clear the ghosts out of their home, with Brenryn and Ash taking one half and the party taking the other. Once the ghosts were defeated Brenryn helped Ash identify the monsters the group were inquiring about- a displacer beast in Edith's case and a deep scion in McGuiggan and Fracture's case. They weren't able to identify what the thorn Cree, Anther and Dahlia were asking about was, Brenryn commenting that the closest she could guess was something like a gulthias tree. The hunters suggested that the best next course of action would be for Edith to travel back to Caellond with Cree, Dahlia and Anther in order to ask their employer, Valanthe Liadon, for help contacting a blink dog to deal with the displacer beast. As the conversation was winding down, Cree and Anther prodded as to the nature of Brenryn and Ash's relationship. Ash left the room in embarrassment, but Brenryn was mostly just amused. She explained that she and Ash were romantically involved, but that because of the long lifespans of their respective races it was making very slow progress, not helped by Ash insisting she didn't want to marry Brenryn only to leave her alone if she died during a monster hunt. The next day the party left the lodge, with Brenryn giving Edith money to buy a horse so she could travel with the party. Then Ash and Brenryn left to head to Edith's home forest to help her mentor deal with the displacer beasts until the party could return with help. Personality Brenryn is a good humored individual, always willing to crack a joke to lighten a grim mood and seldom taking herself (or Ash) too seriously. She is cheerfully blunt and forthright about most things. This should not lead one to dismiss her, however. She is extremely competent, her skills as a wizard apparent through both anecdotes and the fact that she was able to open a portal between the planes- a very complex bit of spellwork. She also seems to be formidable enough to boss the extremely self-reliant Ash around, calling her out when she's being difficult and out-stubborning her into taking care of herself.Category:Temphere Category:Temphere Characters Category:Temphere NPCs